1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the hypothermic storage of different organs and more particularly an organ hypothermic storage unit wherein a plurality of organs are nested within individual receptacles immersed within ice within a container for maintaining the organs before transplant at a predetermined temperature between 0.degree. and 7.degree. Centigrade (C) for maximal metabolic suppression and preservation thereof.
2. The Prior Art
Heretofore and after excision from a person or animal in the storage and preservation of organs for subsequent transplant to humans or animals various efforts have been made to chill and to maintain the organs at a low temperature above freezing. Chilled perfusion liquids have been pumped through the organs on a continuous basis, and means have been provided for maintaining the perfusion liquids at low temperatures below 10.degree. C., for example. Heretofore perfusion of organs for subsequent transplant have been used with kidneys, liver, pancreas, lungs, hearts, small bowel or other organs capable of excision. This has been for maintaning the organs in a chilled condition above freezing for limited intervals utilizing perfusion apparatus.
Also in the procurement of organs and in their preservation at chilling temperatures for subsequent transplantation, procedures are required to guarantee a viable and functioning transplant wherein the transplant has been suitably preserved either by hypothermic mechanical perfusion or by hypothermic storage.
In both ways in order to keep an organ alive outside of the body, its metabolism must be reduced to such an extent that continued supply of oxygen and energy carriers will be unnecessary. It is recognized that if metabolism of an organ is suppressed to the maximum, the need for oxygen is minimized so that the organ can be stored for a limited period and preserved at chilling temperatures above freezing.
Most of the methods for preservation of organs for subsequent transplant contemplate the use of cooling in various manners and at various rates and at various temperatures and for maintaining such cooling over a period of time and with such other efforts as will maximize and suppress metabolism in the organ.